In the Way Back
by GiftedPunk
Summary: AU. SwanQueen. Emma Swan is an FBI Special Agent with a dark past. Regina Mills is the owner of Regal Racing & their #1 Driver. Suffering a tragic loss Emma is determined to uncover the truth that could lead to a second chance at the road more travelled.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OUAT just adore the characters. Completely AU & totally OOC in places. If that isn't your thing, you don`t know what you're missing. Any resemblance to Corporations mentioned in this work of fiction are purely coincidental and in no way reflect their morality, code of ethics or business practices of afore mentioned Corporations. NO infringements are intended.

TW- Character death & grief

In The Way Back. Ch1

The blonde`s hair stuck plastered to her scalp the beads of perspiration on her flushed skin beginning to run down her face and limbs splashed onto the gymnasium floor as the perspiration trickling down her back and under her arms soaked darkly through her grey t-shirt. Letting out shallow puffs she continued to attack the heavy bag with a flurry of quick punches

"Hit the bag don`t push it"

How many times had she heard her partner try to correct her punches, she`d lost count?

"Let your fist snap back to you after impact. Don`t pull back, just let the impact rebound your hand back to you"

"Remind me why I`m even listening to you?"

"Trust me, the experienced fighter will use the snap technique it allows for harder and faster punches while using less energy"

Rolling her eyes but doing as instructed the blonde had to admit David`s advice was sound as punch after punch connected with the bag soundly, leaving her arms feeling relatively fresh and not dead weights too heavy to lift, yet.

"Good. Good. That's better, much better kid"

Another eye roll accompanied a sarcastic chuckle

"Uh ok… _Daaad._ You make it sound like we didn`t graduate the Academy together or have you forgotten how I beat your raggedy ass to Class Spokesperson and the Director`s Leadership Award? You pushed so hard"

"You`ll never let me forget that, will you? Gloat while you can."

"Hell no. Beating your lilywhite ass is still one of the greatest achievement of my insignificant little life"

"I thought your greatest achievement was taking Director Gold`s daughter, what was her name again?"

"Miranda"

"Yeah, Miranda`s virginity in the back of your bug?" David sniggered

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, offering her partner her cockiest grin she gave the situation a little more thought before adding

"I guess being with Miri is up there with my greatest moments"

"One of your dumbest moments more like, idiot. You were an arrogant son of a bitch back then but I can`t deny you beat me fairly and got the girl now how about we work on some flowing combinations?"

"You actually got the _right_ girl Nolan, all I got was a broken heart and a permanent reprimand. Let's just agree that I was young and an idiot"

"Still an idiot" David muttered under his breath

Relaxing her posture Emma threw non-stop rat-ta-tat-tat combinations with small breaks in between the combo`s so she could dodge imaginary punches and dance around the bag

"Never leave more than a 3 second pause between punches and sometimes even that can be too long kid, the trick is to be natural. Speed and snap Em, speed and snap. Keep eye contact and don`t attack like a maniac, remember read your opponents body language and always remain calm and relaxed"

A final flurry of combinations and movement around the heavy bag saw her partner's muscles flexing as he struggled to hold onto the bag under her prolonged attention. Arms dropping to her sides Emma`s chest heaved as sweat tricked down her body

"Enough. I`m done" She puffed "Good workout"

"Lightweight. Remember Swan, good punching means snapping and flowing not pushing and waiting. Let's hit the showers I`ll wait for you in the corridor"

"Gotcha and thanks David I appreciate the advice and coaching"

"We`re partners. I`ve got your back kid"

"Ugh! Stop calling me kid I`m 28 and we all know that's too old to be called kid."

SQ

David waited patiently in the corridor, leaning his muscular frame against the wall his sports bag rested between his feet, amused he watched as Swan stumbled from the changing room red leather jacket askew across her shoulders one arm sheathed the other clumsily chasing the illusive second arm hole around and around in circles. Shaking his head David chuckled knowingly, whilst Swan excelled at being a confident and an extremely capable FBI Special Agent when presented with certain situations and social expectations she found herself extremely clumsy and awkward.

"I have it on good authority that you're one of the best the FBI has to offer and you can`t even dress yourself. Tell me again how you beat me?" He asked holding her jacket steady whist she threaded her arm through the sleeve while they walked towards the parking garage

"Thanks for the assist. It was mostly down to quick wit, a dazzling smile and long blonde locks" Emma flicked her hair seductively over her shoulder "Nothing at all to do with working my fucking ass off while you chased a fully-fledged, pixie haired FBI Agent around campus like a dog on heat" Emma winked

"Point taken. Talking of a pixie haired Agent, you`re still coming to the apartment for dinner right? Mary Margaret`s expecting you"

Emma blew out a held breath

"Dinner with Special Agent in Charge (SAiC) Blanchard. Sure. Why not. How bad could it be?"

"Hey that's my darling wife your disparaging"

Emma`s lips widened into a teasing smile "You know I`m just messing I adore Mary Margaret, ya Jerk"

"Why do we put up with you kid?"

"Enough with the kid already." Emma Huffed "As you always remind me. We`re family"

Although David was ten years Emma`s senior they had become fast friends during their training at Quantico becoming partner`s when their field assignments landed them both aboard a flight to Boston. Best woman at his wedding to Mary Margaret, Emma had spent many a night camped on the uncomfortable sofa in their apartment when the realities of her less than perfect life came crashing down around her, her needs always met with the support and understanding of her friends.

With exception of her foster sister Lily, David and Mary Margaret were the only people Emma considered family, if truth be told she didn`t even mind when David and Mary Margaret acted like her parents, she found it strangely comforting and if wishes were ever to be granted she wouldn`t hesitate in choosing David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard as her parents, not that she would ever admit her feeling`s to the happily married couple.

"As family I`m entitled to return to our earlier conversation. Mary Margaret and I were right about Miranda"

"I see you have the bitt between your teeth tonight. I thought this was done?"

Emma was getting frustrated with this conversation she knew where it always led, accountability and responsibility, neither of which she particularly cared for

"If only you`d listened at the time. Mary Margaret saved your career, she put her neck on the line for you."

Emma nodded her head solemnly

"I know and I appreciate all of the times she`s believed in me and stuck her neck on the line for me since. Alright I get it… _Daaad._ Poor judgement on my part. Lessons of the heart painfully learned. I get it, now can we please move on?"

"It`s just you have this uncanny ability of always falling for dangerous women and I was just reiterating this point because…"

"I know. I get it, honestly I do but I`m currently not dating and I have no intention of dating anytime soon so you don`t have to worry about random stalkers trying to shoot or throttle me while I`m asleep. I`m sure that was a completely isolated incident." Emma laughed trying to add levity to what had been a terrifying experience "Now quit your jibber-jabber and let me drive back to the apartment, you know how much you love it when I drive"

"The hell I do. I`ll drive" David fished the keys to the black SUV out of his jeans pocket "I`ve just witnessed the trouble you had trying to pull on your jacket, I`d rather not chance your driving tonight"

"Fuck you Nolan"

SQ

The conversation over dinner was light and flowed freely, finishing the delicious feast courtesy of Mary Margaret their light-hearted banter ceased with the vibration of the SAiC`s cell phone, checking her caller ID Director Gold flashed across the screen

"Great" Groaned Emma "Talk about the old crocodile and suddenly he`s demanding attention spoiling a perfect evening"

"Sorry but I`ve got to take this call, if you`ll both excuse me" Mary Margaret excused herself taking the call in her home office

"Ok sweetheart Em and I will be on the couch watching the Red Sox win. Popcorn and beer Em?"

"Sure. Sox have this, right?"

"It`ll be close kid."

Engrossed in the game neither Emma nor David heard Mary Margaret`s phone conversation end nor witnessed her re-emergence into the lounge. Reaching for the remote control resting upon the arm of the couch she clicked the TV to stand-by mode.

"Hey what gives we were watching…" Emma and David both moaned throwing handfuls of popcorn at Mary Margaret "That"

"Mary Margaret?" David questioned racing to her side he placed her hands within his own "Sweetheart. What is it?"

Turning to Emma tears slipped from Mary Margaret's eyes her face turning ashen

"Double M, your scaring me for fuck sake say something, anything" Emma begged

"Lily" Was all Mary Margaret managed to whisper before plopping numbly on the couch

"Mary Margaret?" David questioned again, his stomach clenching with the mention of Lily and the implications his gut suggested

Leaping over the back of the couch reaching into her sports bag Emma scrambled through its many pockets searching for her cell phone that flashed with notifications of voicemail, missed calls and messages

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Placing the phone to her ear she quickly listened to the voicemail from Director Gold asking her to return his call as soon as she received his message and that it was a matter of utmost importance. Three missed call notifications from Lily and no voice mail had Emma throwing her arms up in frustration, nervously she opened her text message inbox

 _Lily Vanilli_

 _202-555-0160_

 _I love you Addilo. x_

 _13:24_

"No" Emma `s hands cradled her head "No. This is not happening. Tell me what's going on. Right. Fucking. Now" Emma spat into Mary Margaret`s face as she flew back over the couch, her heart pounding within her ears as she looked between the only two people in the world aside from Lily she truly loved. Emma`s heart already knew the answer and it was slowly breaking "Mary Margaret." Emma whispered her chin beginning to quiver, the bitter sting of tears threatening to break her resolve as she promised herself, she would not cry.

Mary Margaret slowly released the breath she had been holding steeling herself for the inevitable. She was a professional, the Special Agent in Charge of the Boston Field Office and this wasn`t the first time she`d had to deliver devastating news to a member of her team, however, it was the first time she`d had to deliver such news to someone she cared for deeply and loved unconditionally.

"Special Agent Swan. Emma" Mary Margaret`s voice faltered

Emma swallowed thickly her throat suddenly constricted, her lungs burning momentarily devoid of all air

"It is with deepest sympathy…"

"Don`t. Don`t you dare. Don`t you dare say it" Emma`s vulnerable voice warned as her hands suddenly ripped her much too restrictive white shirt away from her chest as it squeezed the life out of her. Silent moments that seemed to stretch into decades passed as Emma waited for the inevitable words to spill from Mary Margaret`s lips, she willed them to remain unspoken as if this act alone would change the outcome "David tell her." Emma whispered "Tell her it`s all some stupid terrible mistake"

"It is with deepest sympathy and regret that I have to inform you, that your sister, Lily Page was fatally wounded and passed away earlier this afternoon. I`m so sorry Emma."

Wrapping Emma within his tight embrace David cooed soothing words that brought no comfort into golden hair.

"No!" Emma gasped her body suddenly buckling in David`s arms, his body shaking with exertion David desperately tried to keep them both upright, holding on to the blonde for dear life he anchored her to the here and now not willing to let her slip into, _the way back_ "Not Lily"

SQ

Everything about this day was depressing, but not the normal depressing. This depressing was completely different; it was a feeling Emma couldn't describe, one she had never had to describe. The entire melancholic atmosphere directly affected her from the atrocious weather to the black clothes, there were no tears from immediate family, there was no immediate family, only Emma. Trying to retain her tears Emma constantly told herself that "she wouldn't cry." She was successful until she glanced towards Mary Margaret and David standing next to an impeccable stylish beauty. All three with tears pouring from their eyes, their grief half hidden under a canopy of umbrella`s. Suddenly, Emma couldn't hold back, the thought of someone else mourning, caring for Lily, she let it all out. At that moment, Emma realised she had lost somebody so close to her and it was overbearing. As Lily`s coffin was lowered, Emma realised she would never see her sister again. This was it; this was the last time she would ever see Lily.

The rain continued, rat-tat-tat-tatting upon the roof of the SUV, Emma remained silent as David drove them carefully through the excess surface water the drainage system was unable to disperse, no doubt if Emma had driven they would have either aquaplaned all the way to the office or driven straight into the nearest wall such was her mood. Once inside the Boston field office they shed their sodden Mackintoshes each quietly retreating to their designated work stations where life carried on while they decompressed. It was sometime later when Mary Margaret emerged beckoning Emma into her office

"Sup double M?" Emma tried her best at levity but it fell flat

A small thrill of excitement passed through Mary Margaret at Emma`s term of endearment. _The names M. Double M_ , as if Mary Margaret would ever consider the life of a secret agent, her current job heading up the Boston Field Office was challenging enough

"How you holding up?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders "I`m breathing so that's a bonus right?"

Mary Margaret nodded a tight lipped agreement

"I know it`s only been a couple of weeks and I`m sorry Em but there`s just no way to sugar coat our next conversation."

"It`s already been a shit day, might as well dump it on me all at once"

Mary Margaret turned her attention to her monitor

"At this time the Denver Field Office deem it unnecessary to conduct an additional investigation into the death of Lily Page. The case is still ongoing with Detective Neal Cassidy of DPD leading the investigation. Forensics' are back. Lily was the victim of a single GSW to the chest the bullet pierced her left ventricle. One 9mm casing was recovered from the scene, no prints were found. No weapon has been recovered and there are no leads on the perpetrator. Motive at this time is thought to be a mugging gone awry"

"Ok. So there`s a complete lack of evidence" Emma scrubbed her hand down her face inhaling deeply "Is there any information pertaining to Lily`s employment status? The Last time she called, she um, she was excited about some interview she had lined up with a bigshot company. She was meant to call if they hired her. I guess in all the excitement she, she forgot."

"Lily was employed by a subsidiary of the Tempus-Fugit Corporation as a secretary to a…" Mary Margaret scanned the repot "A, Ms. Regina Mills who has been questioned by Detective Cassidy and ruled out of the investigation."

"I`m guessing this Tempus-Fugit Corporation is one in the same that sponsors and runs the Tempus Festival over in Aurora County?"

"The Tempus-Fugit Corporation sponsors many events all over the world, all perfectly legal and above board I`m sure" Emma couldn`t fail to notice Mary Margaret's inflection "Tell me about this Tempus Festival?"

"It`s an annual Summer long festival dedicated to the _legal_ showcasing and racing of classic, modern, street and customised domestic and imported cars. Aside from the racing events the festivities include world renowned DJ sets and showcase driving events undertaken the best drivers from around the world. Lily and I planned to vacation there together after I got my Bachelor's Degree but I couldn`t take the risk after..."

" _In the way back?"_ Mary Margaret probed, the strange question that somehow answered questions without asking questions had become second nature to both she and David as Emma, either unable or unwilling refused to revisit or remember fully the events of her past.

"You mentioned Regina Mills"

And there it was, outright denial.

"The report barely contains any information on Ms. Mills except to mention she is the CEO of Regal Racing. There`s an attachment of all her employee`s and their roles within Regal Racing, Lily was listed as her secretary. Nothing stands out immediately but I`m sensing you have more information?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"Regina Mills is the #1 driver on the festival circuit and has been for the last um, seven or so years. She owns it. People will come in their thousands just to catch a glimpse of the woman and watch her race. She _had_ …" Emma paused, inhaling deeply "She has, incredible passion and talent and her knowledge is simply, unrivalled. Ms Mills is _the_ expert in her field and holds several doctorates."

"Interesting" Mary Margaret had never heard Emma speak so passionately before "You like her." Marry Margaret almost sing songed "I mean you _like_ , _like_ her"

"Double M. I only know her by reputation, it`s not like we`ve ever hung out or anything" Emma heaved a heavy sigh "Honestly I have nothing but the utmost respect for Ms. Mills talent, she`s an incredible Driver"

"How does your talent compare?" Mary Margaret asked apprehensively

The question completely blindsided Emma her brow crinkled as she gathered her wits and thoughts

"Who can say? I was left with no option but to take the road less travelled by"

"And look where that road less travelled by has led you Emma. Highly trained and educated, quoting Robert Frost and a champion for the greater good. A saviour if you will for those who are unable to protect themselves"

"I don`t need a hope speech double M. I`m no-one's saviour. Where was I when Lily needed me? What`s the point in taking the road less travelled if I can`t use everything I`ve learned and experienced to get justice for her? You don`t understand. I-I owe her everything"

"You aren`t to blame for Lily`s death Emma, you were left with very limited choices"

"There are always choices double M, it`s whether you have the conviction and strength to stand by your decisions and live with their consequences. I just have this _niggling_ feeling that working for Regal Racing and Regina Mills meant something to her, _really_ meant something to her. There`s just more too it."

Mary Margaret laced her fingers together in front of her

"You have until the end of the festival. I to have a _niggling_ feeling, something doesn't feel right about Lily`s death. I`ve called in a favour from Director Gold, you`ll be undercover with no backup. I expect your safety and the safety of those around you to be paramount. David has amended your records to… _in the way back."_ Carrying on quickly Mary Margaret didn't give Emma time to process or respond "Do your job, infiltrate, investigate, annoy the hell out of everyone it's your specialty, and if you get to venture down that well-travelled road, enjoy every moment of it because no-one deserves a second chance at their dream more than you Emma or should that be, Addison Cole?"

Emma sat slack jawed, completely unnerved by the casual inclusion of Mary Margaret bombshell. Mary Margaret was privy to events, _in the way back,_ events Emma herself wished to eradicate from memory, events she wished to remain hidden forever and Mary Margaret knew of her tawdry, shameful past, yet still… they were family.

"H-how? T-they assured me records were sealed, that no-one would ever… Addison Cole" Emma whispered "Lily was the last person who…"

"Do we have a problem Special Agent Swan?"

It took a few moments for Emma to reply as images of a forgotten past raced to the fore assaulting her senses

"No. No problem, just don`t ever speak that name again" Emma`s steely eyes bored into her superior

"Alright." Mary Margaret knew not to push "Remember, whatever you discover if it isn't resolved by the end of the Tempus Festival it`s over and done, you walk away and you move on with your life. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Thank you Mary Margaret"

"Don`t thank me yet and what are families for if not to put their necks on the line for those they love"

SQ

Emma had two solid leads. Regina Mills and the Tempus-Fugit Corporation. Adjusting her Oakley tinfoil sunglasses she smirked, she`d missed the thrill and excitement of street life. Popping the clutch of Lily`s 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse Emma gunned it.

 _Distance to Aurora County 1972 miles_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: See 1st Chapter for disclaimers. _**Bold**_ is the radio.

In the Way Back – Ch2

" _ **G`day folks you`re tuned to Tempus X with me Tinker Bell on the first day of what`s being hailed as the biggest, loudest and fastest Tempus festival of all time."**_

The radio crackled over the thrum of the engine as the vibrant Red 1962 190SL Mercedes-Benz 2-door Roadster leisurely meandered along winding asphalt, its brunette female occupant smiling, enjoying the beauty of the Aurora County countryside and a pleasurable drive before the next few weeks became arduous and driving became strictly business, a business the brunette`s heart really didn`t care for these days.

" _ **It's already a gorgeous morn here at Tempus with a forecast of brilliant sunshine, high energy beats and plenty of roaring engines. The word around the festival is that the reigning champ, Regina Mills will be arriving shortly, so be warned if you`re on the road right now stay out of her way folks, she doesn`t play well with others."**_

"Tink" Regina resisted rolling her eyes as she scolded the voice filtering through the speakers "You infuriating gnat. I play perfectly well with others, if only they would realise their pla-what the hell?" Regina`s attention quickly flicked between the Mercedes rear and side mirrors

A bright yellow Mitsubishi with sky-blue flames running along its length weaved in and out of slower vehicles before looming large in the brunette`s rear-view mirror. Drafting the brunette`s rear their vehicles almost rubbed with only dirty air separating them. Without a hairs breadth between them +the Mitsubishi pulled out abruptly, brushing between the Mercedes and oncoming traffic in an aggressive passing manoeuvre which uncharacteristically startled and flustered the brunette. Knuckles blanching breathing ragged Regina struggled to control the Mercedes, swerving wildly she skidded dangerously towards the tree-lined verge of the highway before managing to regain control of the vehicle and her breathing.

"You did not just slingshot past the _Queen of Tempus_ in an imported bright yellow monstrosity" Regina growled "How rude. Some people have absolutely no manners, style or finesse"

Nettled, Regina was acutely aware that she had almost been forced from the highway by some rookie upstart and his would never do. The _Queen of Tempus_ had a reputation to uphold. An utterly ferocious, tiresome reputation. Kicking the clutch, shifting down a gear the engine of the Mercedes thundered as the brunette power-on in an attempted to revive her tires into spinning, taking off in hot pursuit of the foreign interloper.

SQ

A car length of clean air separated the two vehicles as they hurtled along the highway at breakneck speeds. Apprehensively watching her speedometer Regina`s ire intensified with each notch on the dial the needle passed, the Mercedes speed easily surpassing the maximum 200-mph the elderly speedometer displayed. Regina`s Mercedes wasn`t a vehicle she had intended to race. No. The Mercedes was her passion. A guilty pleasure. Infused and embroiled within treasured, delicate, painful memories and yet here she was pushing her precious Mercedes beyond its capabilities and all because of the idiot in the yellow imported monstrosity ahead.

Suddenly changing lanes, the Mitsubishi swerved into oncoming traffic narrowly avoiding a slower vehicle travelling in the same direction, a vehicle that now grew dangerously larger in the brunette`s windshield. Shifting down the gears the Mercedes engine strained as it quickly slowed. Deftly guiding the steering wheel through her hands, powering-on, the Mercedes shot from behind the slower vehicle following the exact line of the Mitsubishi which, the brunette now incredulously witnessed whistling narrowly between two cars; lights flashing, horns blaring travelling in the opposite direction.

"Damn. Whoever you are. You have talent" The brunette almost panted her pulse racing unexpectedly, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she hurtled between the same two vehicles the Mitsubishi narrowly avoided just moments earlier

"Come on. Show me what you`ve got, kid" The brunette urged, her interest in the yellow monstrosities mysterious driver suddenly piqued as the distance between their vehicles closed

Speed increasing and decreasing the Mitsubishi and Mercedes weaved fluidly in and out of other vehicles and rides. Overtaking and re-overtaking one another they played a game of _tag_ as they snaked along the highway until finally drawing abreast, they chanced a sideways glance towards one another. Loud honking immediately brought their attention back to the asphalt. Abruptly diverging, one overtook whilst the other undertook the oncoming vehicle that loomed dangerously large in their windshields before both slotted effortlessly back into drafting, the game of _tag_ continuing with each driver apparently accustomed and attuned to the others techniques.

Drafting the Mitsubishi only dirty air separated them as they hurtled along a straight stretch of highway almost as one. Regina continued to coerce and urge the Mitsubishi to her will. Regina understood that two cars could travel faster than one, the air resistance being divided between the two vehicles allowing for the driver of the second vehicle to power-off easily matching the speed of the vehicle ahead but with a modicum of power left in reserve for overtaking.

Deep braking into a sharp right dog leg the brunette made her move as the Mercedes began to drift. With the power-on Regina quickly kicked the clutch in and out a few times, fine tuning the Mercedes angle and power until drifting into the apex of the corner she pushed the Mitsubishi wide and slipped past.

"Owned" The brunette cockily beamed. Speeding off she regarded the Mitsubishi in her rear-view mirror spinning 180 degrees into loose gravel that spat upwards and outwards enveloping the bright yellow imported monstrosity in a sandy cloud of _kitty litter_.

" _ **Apparently, I was right folks; the Queen of Tempus really is approaching the festival and word is she's already racing. Typical Mills. Its day one of the greatest festival on the face of the earth and we`re gonna have some fun. Hell, yeah but before I make your eardrums bleed from grimy beats I have a very important guest with a huge announcement. It`s the voice of the Tempus Festival itself, Belle French"**_

" _ **Belle, how`s it goin?"**_

" _ **Hey Tink. Yeah things are great. How`re you?"**_

" _ **I`m fine, just fine. So, what exciting news do you have for us Belle?"**_

" _ **Well, this is shaping up to be Tempus` biggest festival yet. The Tempus Championship starts tomorrow and there are places in the heats for the next ten cars that arrive at the Tempus Arena entrance up for grabs"**_

" _ **Holy Moly. Belle that`s just too cool. Listen up folks, if anyone`s still on their way you've gotta chance of making it into the Tempus Championship heats. Fly my pretties. Fly like the wind"**_

 _SQ_

Slamming the steering wheel in frustration Emma almost coughed up a lung as the cloud of _kitty litter_ enveloped her through the wound down window.

"Fuck. That was a damned rookie mistake. I need a place in that championship. Fuck" Emma chided into the air as she turned the Mitsubishi over re-starting the stalled engine

Power-on, Emma`s wheels spun churning up another cloud of dust as more loose gravel spattered against the wheel arches and the chassis of the Mitsubishi. Kicking the clutch her tyres _chirped_ the asphalt screeching away in a plume of blue/grey smoke in pursuit of the Red Mercedes and a place in the Tempus Festival heats.

" _ **And… there goes first and second places folks"**_

Slaloming between slower vehicles a bi-plane flew overhead pulling Emma along with it into darker thoughts. As a naïve street kid lost from the system the Tempus Festival and becoming #1 had been the dream that filled her with the hope of a better life someday, with her unique talent Emma knew she had a good chance of being their saviour then she and Lily would finally be free, their lives would once again belong to them… but, that`s not how events transpired. Emma could hardly bring herself to remember those times, not that she could remember clearly, things were blank, fragmented and sketchy and when the memories threatened to seep from subconscious into conscious Mary Margaret and David were always on hand to pull her back, to this life she had carved out with the FBI.

Emma had expected the Tempus Festival to remain an unrealised dream, her unicorn as it were, the FBI having completely vetoed her Tempus Festival graduation vacation with Lily, the matter non-negotiable. Exhaling heavily bittersweet memories plagued Emma as she remembered sisterly promises made to one another amid the nights they would stay awake laughing, smoking and drinking into the wee small hours whilst making detailed itineraries that mapped out their future lives with loving families and unrivalled happiness their imaginary road trip to the Tempus Festival would offer. Funny how life throws you a curve ball.

"Just another broken promise in a life full of broken promises and now it's do damn fucking late" Emma ghosted sadly into the air "I miss you Lily Vanilli"

" _ **If you want one of these places then you`ve gotta fly. C`mon. Seven places left!"**_

Pulled from her bittersweet thoughts the Mitsubishi lurched and shuddered as other rides pulled abreast, nudging and rubbing

"What the fuck guys?"

" _ **Six places left folks. Woah there`s a stampede of folk racing towards the festival in all kinds of rides."**_

Passed on the inside the Mitsubishi`s rear right quarter was nudged pushing her wide into a cushion of dirt and foliage deposited at the verge of the highway that whipped up in a frenzied swirling vortex around her

"What the fuck. Asshole." Emma flipped the bird. Scowling she exhaled loudly "You`re not that pathetic gutter rat anymore Special Agent Swan. Your life belongs to you. You`ve got this. Maybe it`s just been too long?"

" _ **C`mon fly my pretties. Five places left in the heats."**_

The Mitsubishi began to stutter and stall its power and acceleration severely diminished

"Now. Really?" Emma slammed her palms forcibly against the steering wheel "Now?"

" _ **C`mon. You wanna take part in the festival you`d better get here… fast. Four places remain"**_

Power on the Mitsubishi continued to splutter and stall as three rides flew past at breakneck speed

"Un-fucking-believable Come on you piece of shit this is for Lily. Please just get me to the arena. For fuck sake. Please" Emma begged once again slapping the steering wheel

Holding the clutch the engine idled allowing the Mitsubishi to freewheel along the highway as friction between the asphalt and tires slowed its speed rapidly, the RPM needle registered almost zero. Power-on the RPM needle spiked immediately into the red. Under normal circumstances the pistons would have blown through the hood but with decreased power and the kicking of the clutch the engine merely continued to flounder.

"You fucking heap of crap. Work!" Emma whispered into the air slapping the steering wheel for good measure

Power-on the RPM needle once again spiked into the red only this time the engine cleared its throat and roared. Emma popped the clutch, power-on and sped off in a plume of white tire smoke.

"Thank you" Emma offered to the breeze.

 _SQ_

Pulling into the Tempus Arena an attractive brown haired woman carrying a clipboard directed rides to a large garage and marquee. Wearing dark aviators, a figure hugging pair of denim short-shorts and a pink cropped shirt tied tightly under her breast`s, Emma swallowed thickly at the sight of small sliver of exposed tanned navel, it had been too long since she`d felt the soft warm skin of a beautiful woman rubbing languidly, flush against her own.

"No. I`m sorry the Mitsubishi didn`t make it into the top ten. Yes, I`m standing right by it." The woman spoke respectfully but clearly confusedly into her headset "I see..." The brown-haired woman smiled "Certainly. I`ll send her directly over. Yes, you heard correctly."

Leaning through the open window of the Mitsubishi the brown-haired woman smiled warmly at Emma wondering why her boss was so insistent upon her inclusion into the Tempus Festival Championship, aside from the fact that the blonde was drop dead gorgeous?

"Congratulations you made the heats"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Here`s an access sticker for your windshield. A map of Aurora County and a pass for the qualifier events" The woman handed the items to Emma "I`ve been instructed to send you to race engineers Ruby Lucas and August Booth over at one of our more, private garages"

A horn distracted the woman who semi-stood glancing over her shoulder, turning back she removed her aviators leaning further in through the wound down window

"I`m Belle French. Welcome to Tempus" She smiled

"Emma Swan. Pleasures all mine Ms. French"

"Perhaps I'll see you around" Belle winked tapping the roof before sauntering off

"Perhaps"

SQ

A thin dark haired man crouched checking the suspension of a blood red Evo as Emma pulled into the small garage. The sounds of ratchets and air drills occasionally spilled into the foreground with a noisy clatter as she exited the Mitsubishi. Standing, August wiped his filthy, oily hands on a piece of rag he`d pulled from the back pocket of his overalls.

"The trouble with you Red" He warned as he continued to wipe his hands clean "Is that you try bending the rules before you`ve learned the game"

"Shut-up Booth. The suspension`s not broken or illegal just, tweaked" A muffled female voice drifted through the garage form somewhere beneath the chassis of a ride

"Change it or you won`t race"

"C`mon" Red sighed "Not even for me?"

"No. Especially not for you. You know how the boss is. She`s lost enough Rubes without you adding to her misery. Were family."

Emma`s brow knit slightly as she tried to glean any pertinent information from the conversation between the two engineers.

"Yeah, you`re right. I was stupid. I`ll fix it."

August appeared to notice Emma standing by the side of her ride as if for the first time

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What-do-ya-know a 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse accompanied by an extremely beautiful blonde, my favourite" August smiled laying his charm on thickly as he walked over to Emma`s ride. "May I?"

Emma nodded as she was joined by a smiling, oil smudged red streaked brunette wearing grimy dark purple overalls who, curiosity piqued had emerged from under a chassis

Lifting the hood August perused the engine underneath

"Nice. That's gotta be $20,000 right there. Rubes used to have one of these. Of course, she had me to look after it back then never had $20,000 under the hood though" He chuckled

Stepping around to the front of the Mitsubishi Ruby gave August a friendly punch to the arm

"I looked after her just fine without you. Pinocchio. August here tends to, embellish a little"

"Turn her over?" August turned his hand from side to side motioning to the blonde

Emma introduced herself "Emma"

"Turn her over… Emma" August reiterated

"Ruby Lucas, Red or Rubes. Take your pick" Ruby smiled "And that" She pointed "Is August Booth. Taught him everything he knows"

"Yeah. Yeah. Now who`s embellishing. In your dreams Rubes or is that in your fantasies?" August teased knowing there was nothing but brotherly, sisterly love between them

"You wish Booth" Ruby retorted

Emma jumped enthusiastically into the driver's seat of the Mitsubishi, turning the ignition the engine fired up immediately. Power-on, Ruby and August listened to the Mitsubishi intently

"Timings off" They replied in unison giving each other a fist bump

Peering around the hood August motioned his finger across his throat

"Well… looks like your rides not gonna kill ya but as you`ve made the heats maybe your driving will?" He chanced

The staccato of heels on concrete drew all eyes to a stunning brunette whose low-cut black above-the-knee dress clung to her wholesome curves like second skin. Emma wet her lips her mouth having gone suddenly dry; her eyes dipping to the plunging neckline revealing Regina`s cleavage, Emma gasped her chest heaving slightly

"Trust me August there is absolutely no cause for alarm where Ms. Swans driving skills are concerned. Isn't that right dear?" Regina`s eye`s wrinkled her sexy smile broadening

"I can hold my own, Ms?" Emma`s dimples deepened with her wide grin.

"Regina Mills, CEO of Regal Racing. I believe you may recall me as the Red Mercedes you practically drove from the highway this morning before tearing up the stunning Aurora County countryside?"

Emma feigned a gasp with a playful grin

"Ms Mills. Holy shit. We were-and I was-with the Queen of Tempus. Holy shit. You are seriously talented and-and incredibly… beautiful" Emma involuntarily gushed the later her brain temporarily fangirling

"Thank you dear" Regina`s sexy smile once again broadened accompanied by the faintest blush of olive cheeks

A sideways glance between Ruby and August had a twin set of shoulders shrugging in astonishment as they mouthed, _did the Queen of Tempus just blush?_

"Ms. Mills. I apologise. My actions were completely irresponsible and-and reckless…"

"Ms. Swan I am not looking for an apology"

"You`re not. Then I-I don`t understand?" Emma interrupted, her eyes darting nervously from Regina to between the two engineers who stood examining engine parts feigning innocence at the conversation occurring between their boss and the blonde interloper

The delicate hairs at the nape of Emma`s neck heckled as her stomach pitched. Were the engineers and Ms. Mills aware of her identity. Had she been intentionally distracted by the pretty face of Belle French and sent headlong into a trap? Hell, Special Agent Swan knew better than to be distracted by a toned, tanned navel. Maybe David was right and she hadn`t learned a thing?

"Ms. Swan" Regina frustratingly exhaled lifting her hand indicating no more interruptions

"Oh. Right. Right. Quiet. Sorry" Emma sealed her lips with a fingertip locking them with an imaginary key before animatedly throwing said imaginary key over her shoulder.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek stifling the giggle that threatened to spill from her lips at the blonde's childish behaviour however, she was unable to hide another slow sexy smile as it broke upon her lips

"Ms. Swan. Although poorly timed I enjoyed our earlier, dalliance as it were. I haven`t experienced such - _attuned-synchronised_ - _fluid-_ talent in quite some time. I want you…" Regina wet her lips her mouth having suddenly gone dry "I want you to represent Regal Racing. I believe with your talent and under my guidance and tutelage you have the potential for greatness" Regina enthused passionately

"What the fuck`s up with Mills?" Ruby whispered into Augusts ear as they bumped shoulders "Is she flirting?"

"Hell if I know Rubes"

Emma`s sexy lopsided smile broadened as jade refused to shy from cinnamon

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok" Emma nodded

"Welcome to Tempus Festival and Regal Racing Ms. Swan" Regina`s sexy smile once again broadened

SQ


End file.
